In The Know
by chibiangel413
Summary: The girls finally find out about Usagi and Mamoru's relationship. One-shot, final part to the series


_AN: Final part of the Knowing Series, as I am calling it. It takes place a few weeks after Father Knows Best. Please let me know what you think of it. Also, for fans of DPL, I am working on the next chapter, but not sure how long it will take. There is also a poll on my profile about DPL, vote please._

**_Disclaimer: Own not Sailor Moon do I_**

**~In The Know~**

Motoki gawked at the couple across the counter from him. He was seeing it, but he wasn't so sure he was believing it. While the pair the, her a petit sunny blonde with blue blues and him tall, dark and handsome with midnight blue eyes, made quite the handsome couple, it just seem so unreal to him. After all, it is not every day that Juuban's infamous arch enemies become the town's newest it couple.

"Motoki-onii-san, if you leave your mouth hanging open like that, you are going to catch flies." Usagi giggled.

The dark haired man, whose lap Usagi was perched upon, shoulders shook with quiet laughter.

Motoki's eyes got a little wider, "Mamoru-kun, I didn't know you knew how to laugh."

"Of course, I know how to laugh. It is not my fault you're not as entertaining as Usako." Mamoru retorted.

Motoki opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a loud gasp from the statuesque blonde, who just walked into the arcade. She had stopped dead in her tracks, eyes focused on the couple at the counter.

She pointed at the couple and shouted, "Oh My God!"

Her sudden stop caused the raven hair beauty following her into the establishment to bang into her back, "Minako-chan, a little warning before you ditz out in the middle of the walk way."

Minako spared a glance over her shoulder at the other young woman. "Rei-chan, I am not ditzing. I am watching heaven freeze over."

"Hell, Minako-chan, the expression is hell froze over." The tiny blunette that had joined them without lifting her eyes from the book she was reading.

Rei stepped out from behind Minako in an attempted to figure out what exactly was causing all of the blonde's excitement. Her violet eyes went wide when she saw the couple that Minako was still pointing at.

"I don't know, Ami-chan," Rei addressed the blunette. "With what I am witnessing, heaven might freeze over, too."

Ami's big blue eyes looked up from her book, and all she seemed able to utter was wow.

"Hey, what is with the traffic jam?" The Amazonian brunette asked as she entered the arcade.

"A minor miracle, Makoto-chan," Ami addressed the newest member of the group.

Minako recovered her composure, squared her shoulders, and marched over to the couple. She pointed a well manicured finger into the petit blonde's face. "Usagi-chan, you have some explaining to do."

She then proceeded to grab Usagi's free hand and drag her to a booth, despite Usagi's protest. Since Usagi's other hand was being held by Mamoru, the ebony haired man was also being dragged along. Rei, Ami, and Makoto then fell into step behind them, which made for an interesting parade through the arcade to a free booth that could fit them all.

Once seated, the girls looked expectantly at Usagi, whose face was a lovely shade of red. Seeing that it was going to take a little prodding to get the couple to talk, Makoto thought she would get the ball rolling.

"Alright, Usa-chan, what gives?"

"Mamo-chan and I are together." Usagi gave a vague reply.

"Obviously," Rei's voice dripped with sarcasm as she rolled her violet eyes.

"I think what we really want to know is how and when did that happen." Ami lay out, to which the other three girls nodded in agreement.

"It is quite a good story, why don't you go ahead and tell them, Usako." Mamoru encouraged his love. His midnight eyes locking with her baby blues to show her he would be her strength if needed.

The girls, once again, stared at the couple in shock. Usagi giving him a pet name seemed perfectly normal, but Mamoru having one for her seemed strange, almost wrong to them. Mamoru, who was so proper, so straight laced that he border on stuffy, had just called their best friend his bunny. Yes, they all thought, the world really has gone crazy.

"Well," Usagi began, bringing their attention back to her. "Remember a while back when Seiya kept asking me out? I kept turning him down because in truth I had a crush on my Mamo-chan. Although I was beginning to give up hope that he would ever see me in that way. So one afternoon I was talking to Motoki about what to do about Seiya. He encouraged me to at least go on one date with Seiya, and then go from there about a relationship. I told him I just might do that, after all, I liked him well enough as a person, and he does have nice eyes."

She paused and smiled at Mamoru, both knowing she thought Seiya's eyes were nice because they were almost the exact same shade of blue as Mamoru's eyes.

"What I did not know, was that Mamo-chan heard me telling Motoki everything, especially about maybe saying yes to a date. Later, Mamo-chan found me in the park. He walked right up to me and demanded that I never go out with Seiya.

I was so shocked all I said was 'What?' He then proceeded to tell me that Seiya was all wrong for me, and there was no way that, and I quote, 'pansy boy toy' could be the right guy for me. That actually upset, and I demanded to know why he thought he could tell me who to date. He then took my hand and looked me in the eye and said, 'Because, Usako, I am the right guy for you.' Then he gave me the most amazing kiss, and the rest is history."

"Lucky for me, she agreed that I was right for her." Mamoru told them when Usagi finished her story. He then pressed his lips to her temple, which elicited dreamy sighs from their audience.

"Who knew a romantic lurked under you aloof exterior, Mamoru-san." Minako declared causing a blush to bloom across Mamoru's cheeks.

"What I can't believe is that you kept this us, Usa-chan." Rei's eyes narrowed at the girl in question.

"It was necessary." Usagi explained.

"Right," Makoto snorted, and the others had looks that echoed her sentiment.

"It was," Usagi reiterated. "We did not want my dad to know until I was 18. It makes it hard for him to forbid a relationship when I am legal."

The girls, then, nodded their heads in understanding. Kenji Tsukino's overprotective dad persona was of legendary status, so they all understood Usagi's reasoning.

"Usagi-chan," Ami spoke up. "Are you wearing an engagement ring?"

Usagi's eyes glanced at her left hand involuntarily before she answered. "Yes, Mamo-chan asked me to marry him on my birthday."

"Usa-chan, you don't do anything halfway, do you?" Makoto patted her shoulder.

Then girls then launched into a barrage of questions about the wedding. When the topics of flowers, dresses, colors, and dates had been thoroughly exhausted, Mamoru gently nudged Usagi and pointed to his watch.

"We need to be going, Usako, if we don't want to be late."

Usagi nodded, and began sliding out of the booth. "Sorry guys, Mamo-chan and I are having dinner with my family tonight."

Just as they were turning to leave, Minako called to them. "I know I was right about you, Usagi-chan."

Confusion swam in Usagi's eyes. "What are you talking about, Minako-chan?"

"You did want to get 'to know' Mamoru-san!" Minako smiled triumphantly.

Usagi and Mamoru both turned bright red, and could not escape the arcade fast enough.


End file.
